Love me like the first time
by XxAbstractHeARTxX
Summary: Shepard and Garrus are ready to take their relationship to a new awkward and passionate level. Wonderfully smutty and dirty one shot about their first time.


Turian's weren't exactly designed to be attractive, not to humans at least, but staring at the hard plates and slightly softer exposed skin of Garrus's back Shepard couldn't deny that he was beautiful. Unable to resist, she reached out her fingers to brush across one of the tough plates. Her hand continued to explore his back, sliding over various plates, she savored the different texture. She stopped when her hand reached the leathery exposed skin of the small of his back. Garrus tensed up slightly, turning his head to look at her before turning around completely.

"Impressive, huh?" Garrus attempted, a nervous smile on his face.

Trying to ease tension she agreed, a sultry smile on her face. "Very. The sight left me weak." Standing on her tiptoes to get closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers pressing against the skin beneath his fringe softly. "You really are beautiful though." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Kissing turians was quite different, there was an absence of softness and warmth but she was quiet okay with it. It wasn't about that anyway. It was about Garrus, and being with him.

Garrus was the first to pull away, a sheepish look on his face. "Shepard...I have to confess something..I never watched those vids I said I would, and I mean I meant to, but I just wasn't sure...plus I didn't know where to find them, I was scared I might stumble upon something...ahem..ah" Garrus stuttered nervously as he tried to explain himself. The loud laughter now coming from her mouth urged Garrus on "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know how to…"

"Garrus," Shepard began after her laughter finally died out and she was able to catch her breath, "It's okay. We'll figure it out. Together." It was better that way affirm her statement she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She was wearing a simple sports bra that helped contain her breasts, which was good for missions and the number of life threatening situations they were in, but impressing her boyfriend...not so much. But she knew Garrus didn't care.

Climbing atop the bed, Shepard eagerly waited for Garrus to follow her lead and once he did she inched closer to him, sitting on her haunches. She pressed another kiss to his mouth, a finger tracing down his chest, this time dodging the plates and travelling down the crevices between them. Back and forth her finger swept along the tough skin on his waist line just above his pants.

Once Shepard noticed his stare, she stopped, removing her hand to tip his chin up; her face hovered close to his, her lips brushing his as she spoke, "You know you can touch me, right? I promise I won't bite…" and after a few moments of silence she added, "Unless that's the way you like it." This elicited a chuckle from Garrus before he reached out timid hands to grasp her shoulders.

Garrus's rough hands slid their way down her body, roaming and feeling the very different texture of her soft skin. The hands slid over her bra like it was supposed to be there and to encourage him Shepard guided his hands to the hem of it and helped him yank it over her head. What followed was a long moment of silence as Garrus's eyes roamed over her body which brought a slight blush to Shepard's cheeks.

"Impressive, huh?" She mimicked quietly, a slightly nervous chuckle following.

"I think so." Garrus answered with sincerity, something his subharmonics made clear. For some reason it relieved Shepard. She was never the type of girl to need validation from anyone about her looks but she wanted Garrus to think that she was beautiful, just as she found him, even though it was stupid. "You're so….pretty." Close enough. "Like a picture," He added in a near whisper. Her blush only intensified.

He once again pressed his hands against her chest, only this time he used the palms of his hands to explore her breasts. Taking notice of how her nipples hardened slightly as his skin brushed them. Approaching them curiously, a talon drew circles around the edge of one breast, growing closer to her brown nipple. When he finally reached it, the talon flicked it gently.

Shepard was never one to moan easily but she let out a soft one to let him know that it was okay, something she was sure he appreciated due to his inexperience with nipples, or well human females at all. Using the pads of his fingers Garrus gently squeezed the hard nub, another soft moan, then pulled it, another. With each passing noise he was beginning to relax.

Carefully, Shepard wrapped her arms around Garrus's fringe using the leverage to pull herself down into a laying position, pulling him down on top of her. She pulled him into another kiss, coaxing his mouth open. She wasn't sure how Turians kiss and their mouths weren't exactly designed for what Shepard was trying to do but he caught on quickly, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

His tongue wasn't what she was used to, it was a lot rougher and drier almost like a cat's but she didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice. He moved his mouth down further, tasting her neck, testing different pressures with his mouth. His tongue flicked out and slid across the skin, his teeth just barely grazing it. The reaction was just what he wanted when she arched her back grabbing on tighter to his fringe.

Encouraged, her moved lower, planting kisses as he went. Feeling him pause in she opened an eye to peek at him and to give him a feeling of consent she lifted her chest slightly. Cupping her right breast with one hand he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She bit down on her lip, relaxing into his touch. His mouth closed around the nub, creating a seal of suction as much as he could.

The sensation didn't feel exactly good, so she withheld the moan and he understood right away. It was a nice system and it greatly reduced the awkwardness of talking about it. He went back to using his tongue, rolling the nipple with it. She let out a little purr when he switched to the other breast, hips raising appreciatively. She wiggled a bit under him to let him coverly know that she was ready to get things moving along.

When he noticed the movement he looked up at her and she lifted off the bed as much as she could with his body pressed against hers. Garrus stood up, questions on his face but he stayed silent. Shepard wasted no time in beginning to unbutton the many buttons on his pants. Once they were undone she kissed one of his lower abdomen plates gently, then another, looking up at him while she placed each kissed and pushed his pants down his narrow hipbones.

Finally tearing her eyes away she glanced down and was...shocked. "Oh," she muttered. Maybe she should have been the one to watch some vids.

"Uh.." Garrus started awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with his talons. "It's internal." Shepard only blinked in response, confused. "But it will, eh, come out? When I'm.." The words came out of his mouth in a uncomfortable way, the way that was oh-so-Garrus.

"You're not already?" She asked in a quite blunt manner, but she was only concerned because she sure as hell was.

"It kind of takes a lot of coaxing." He mumbled, only turned more shy but Shepard's confrontational way. Shepard flinched at the sudden change in his voice and kicked herself because it was her fault. Quickly, trying to amend things, she stood up on the bed and wrapped herself around him. Her fingers ran across the sensitive spot under his fringe, giving him a deep kiss.

"I guess we'll just have to change that then," She whispered in a husky tone, hooking her fingers within her shorts, peeling them away along with her underwear. The smell of her arousal quickly filled the air, causing Garrus to quickly glance down. Shepard had a small patch of hair, almost in the shape of a triangle, and a little freckle on the top of her left lip, but Shepard thought it was all pretty attractive. She wasn't sure about Garrus though.

Turians didn't have hair or freckles, and she hoped that it didn't gross him out. Hair grossed out even some human men. Feeling the pressure of his eyes she quickly tried to divert them by running her hands down her body. Slipping down her chest she tugged on her nipples letting out a pent up whimper. His eyes snapped back up to watch her, his eyes surveying her fingers that were tracing the defined outline of her abs.

Relaxing into the feel of her own touch she closed her eyes and allowed her hands to travel down further. She felt the warm touch of herself against her most intimate part and she let out a squeak. She hadn't expected to be so...sensitive. She never was but Garrus and his very- different ways were apparently affecting her. Running a finger along her own slit she brought her finger back up and her eyes meeting his she stuck the same digit in her mouth, sucking the sweet saltiness off of it.

"Wow, Shepard," Garrus began with a deep swallow, "You smell gorgeous." A smile graced her lips as she lowered herself on to the bed, allowing herself better access. She spread her thighs apart, putting herself on display. Her fingers began her normal routine, gently probing her folds, running them up and down. After a bit of a tease she found her clit, squeezing the nub between the wet folds, sometimes allowing herself a brush with a fingertip.

After she began to moan and squirm she turned her attention back to Garrus, and with her fingers still moving she let out a throaty, "Garrus, please, touch me." He complied, reaching out a hand to touch the soft folds. He followed what she had done but much slower. The pad of one fingertip touched her clit and a loud moan slipped out of her. He moved in circles, his curved talon scratching circles in her patch of hair. She was sure the act would leave deep scratches but the bit of pain was actually pleasurable to her.

"Oh god," she called out, fingers that had somehow found her breasts, yanked at her nipples. "Fuck!" She exclaimed explicitly as an orgasm shuddered through her. She squirmed under his touch. His fingers slowed realizing what had just happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leave it to Garrus to apologize for giving a girl an orgasm. "I didn't mean to finish you so quickly. I understand if you don't want to continue-" She had to cut him off there.

"Garrus, it's fine!" She reassured him, placing a hand over his. "Human girls can have multiple orgasms. Like right away." He let out an understanding noise, and the relief in his face was noticeable.

"Well that's quite the relief because…" He glanced down and Shepard's eyes were quick to follow and she was pleasantly surprised. His cock was unsheathed and at full attention, and the sight was one that made her heart pound. Sitting up on her haunches she grabbed a hold of his pulsating member, running her hand along the length. She tugged at the delicate skin, which was surprisingly soft and it now made sense to her why it was internal, something so soft and fragile compared to the rest of his body needed to be protected.

Unable to hold herself back she quickly jumped up and off the bed, Garrus followed her sudden movement, turning around to face her when she had walked behind him. Pressing her hands on his chest plates she pushed him into a sitting position and dropped down onto her knees, taking a hold of the base of his cock.

Shepard never minded being on her knees for such an act, in fact she kind of liked it. She liked having someone else taking control for once, it made her feel...dirtier, in a good way of course. She flicked out her tongue running it from the base to the tip, giving the head a few good licks. Hearing Garrus's appreciative moan she sucked it into her mouth slurping her lips along the sensitive head. A low growl was forming in his chest and it only urged her on further.

Like a game Shepard forced her head down onto his cock, seeing just how much she could take of him into her mouth. She got a little over halfway when it hit the back of her throat. She pulled herself off and gave the head a couple more licks as she ran her hand along him again. Trying again, she forced her head down, this time managing to take a bit more. She gagged slightly as she held the position for a few seconds before she came up for air. She repeated the act several times before she was able to take almost the entire length into her mouth. She gagged quite loudly but Garrus's moans managed to drown them out.

Saliva was dripping down his cock, making it glisten deliciously, some of the same substance ran down her chin while tears dotted her eyes. She knew Garrus would be concerned if he had saw but luckily he had his eyes closed in ecstasy. She would have loved to continue, however the ache in her pussy was beginning to become too much for her.

There was only mere moments before she was once again in contact with his body. It was so quick that by the time his eyes had snapped open she was already straddling his lap. "I'm ready Garrus. I need you." He nodded, his blue eyes meeting hers as he leaned forward to take her into a kiss. With her eyes squeezed closed she lowered herself onto him. There was a sudden sense of fulfillment as she was stretched open. Both of them moaned in a way that seemed almost musical.

"You're so tight, Shepard." He groaned in pure euphoria. With a half hearted smirk she clenched herself down around him as she pulled up, becoming even tighter for him. The sensation was nearly too much for both of them. Their moans mingled together as she continued to lift and drop herself on the cock. It was everything they both had waited for, and more.

Shepard ground her hips into him, trying to be fancy with her moves. However it was quickly established that the feel of the simple thrust was best and the faster she moved the better it felt. She picked up her pace, riding him hard, the noises he made was driving her over the edge. "God!" She near screamed as she came on his cock, the tightening on his manhood sending new waves of pleasure over him. Looking into his eyes she hopped off his cock, crawling on to the bed.

On all fours she looked over her shoulder at him, her pussy lips glistening with wetness and their arousal. She shook her hips for emphasis, she wanted him to plow into her, and hard. Doggy was a position she had always loved, again losing control and feeling almost helpless and the guy drove into her, hitting her deepest pleasure spots. Garrus quickly climbed onto the bed, taking the hint.

His cock was positioned at her entrance and before he thrust in she yelled a command, "Hard! Garrus, fuck me!" His talons dug into her waist as he complied, driving into her with a force that made the whole mattress shift. "Fuck!" Shepard yelled her arms giving out, her face hitting the bed. The sound of his body slapping against hers filled the room, along with the animalistic noises they made.

He pounded into her with vigor, his cock reaching new depths each time, he was slamming into her relentlessly, he was truly _fucking_ her. Her wetness was dripping down her thighs as she moaned into her covers. It was what she needed so badly, to be completely over taken with each trust. Hearing his groans with each slap was nearly equally as heavenly so in the throes of pleasure she disabled her translator, wanting to hear his passion in his native tongue.

It was very sexy, hearing him talk in a language she couldn't understand, that coupled with the ruthless pounding she was receiving caused the same tightening and pulsing as she came, hard. In fact it was one of the best orgasms she ever had, maybe even the best. Stars danced in front of her eyes as yet another one rolled over her. It seemed like Garrus was yelling something but with her translator disabled she wasn't able to tell what and with the amount of pleasure she was feeling, she didn't care.

It was cut short as he slid out of her with haste and didn't return, she rolled over a bit lazily to assess the situation and when she did her abdomen was sprayed with thick white spurts of cum. She enjoyed the feeling of the sticky strings falling onto her and she ran a hand through it when he had finished. She noticed he was once again talking to her and she remembered to reactivate her translator.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to hear you in your native tongue." She quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry," He replied much to her surprise. "I just didn't know what to do, since you weren't responding." His eyes were on the cum that her hand was sliding through and she laughed a bit.

"It's more than fine. I really like it actually. Some girls don't but I find it very….sexy." She answered, then she added facetiously, "I'd show you just how much if the whole levo-dextro thing wasn't in the way." She punctuated the sentence with a bite of her lip.

"Hm. You're really something special Shepard." He commented, allowing himself to collapse beside her. She smiled simply, and tiredly.

"So are you Garrus. In only the best way." Cuddling up to him she threw a leg over his narrow waist and resting her face into one of his chest plates.

"Are humans always this sleepy after intercourse?" He asked amusedly, his eyes surveying her.

"Only when their big turian boyfriends give it to them like that." She shot back, a wicked and very, very, satisfied smirk on her face.


End file.
